


I'd Rather Be Me With You

by RoseglowPalette



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/pseuds/RoseglowPalette
Summary: So I wanted fluff. And I'm posting the first chapter now so I can hopefully feel motivated to actually finish this. Enjoy!
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. The Big Day is Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted fluff. And I'm posting the first chapter now so I can hopefully feel motivated to actually finish this. Enjoy!

June 16, 12:15 am 

The happy couple lied in bed together, the blanket wrapped around them tightly as they snuggled. It had been a little over a year since Ran asked Yukina to marry her. Preparing everything they wanted for the wedding was strenuous and headache-inducing, but it would all be worth it. The silver haired woman looked down at her hand, the diamond ring shining softly in the moonlight. Ran slowly blinked awake, gazing up at her beautiful, very much awake fiancée.

"Yukina... it's well past midnight. You should be asleep already." The black haired woman yawned and lazily pulled her future wife into a closer cuddle. Yukina chuckled softly, kissing Ran's left hand while admiring the silver band around her fiancée's ring finger. "Ran, today is the actual day. Aren't you at least a little bit excited?" Yukina turned around so she was face to face with her perfect lover, pecking her lips softly.

Ran blushed intensely and kissed her fiancée back, running her fingers through Yukina's silver locks. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm finally getting married to the woman I love." The black haired woman pulled the blanket over both of them and quickly took out her phone to play some soothing music. "But I plan to wake up early tomorrow and I'd hope you would too." She giggled as she nuzzled Yukina's cheek.

Yukina agreed that they needed more sleep, focusing on the soft music to help her. The silver haired woman yawned a little and curled up in her lover's arms. Before she completely fell asleep, she whispered into Ran's ear, "I can't wait to call you my wife..." Ran smiled bashfully and wrapped her arms and legs around her woman, whispering back, "Soon, my love..."

6:30 am 

The sun shone through the window as birds chirped happily. Ran stretched her arms as she clumsily rose up from the bed. Leaning down to kiss her fiancée's sleeping face, she quickly went downstairs to make some food. She remembered reading that they both won't be able to eat until after the ceremony so she cooked a hearty breakfast for her and her future wife.

Ten minutes later, Yukina yawned and plopped out of bed, steadying herself. She could smell something delicious, prompting her to hurry up and brush her teeth before running downstairs. "Morning, my lovely rose. Sleep well?" Ran giggled softly as she set two huge plates on the table.

The silver haired woman could hardly believe everything that was in front of her. On both plates were scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon and waffles with fresh fruit. Ran then poured one tall glass full of mixed berry smoothie, placing two straws on either side. "Honey, what's all this for?" Yukina blushed and started munching on some eggs. Ran kissed her fiancée's cheek as she dug into the waffles. "Don't you remember, love? We have to fill up now since we won't be able to have lunch."

Yukina smiled sweetly as she slowly cleared her plate, placing her lips on the purple straw. "I have to say, Ran, Hazawa-san taught you really well." She winked and sipped a bit of the smoothie. The black haired woman flushed red as she drank some from her red straw. "I'm sure if you'd let Lisa-san teach you, you could be just as good if not better."

The older vocalist giggled and reached out to hold her lover's hand. "Oh she tried. But then I almost burned down the house just trying to make toast." Yukina looked down shyly. Ran shook her head in amusement as the couple finished the smoothie together. "Speaking of Lisa, I have to check up with her to see that everything's in order." Yukina said, standing up and quickly putting together whatever she needed for the preparations.

"Oh yeah! And I'm meeting with Himari so we can do my hair and makeup." Ran packed her own suitcase with some changes of clothes, shoes and other stuff. Both women wore loose white robes, heading towards the country club. Yukina faced the front door while Ran turned around to go to the nearby spa, where Himari wanted to meet.

"Well then... I'll see you later, my angel." The younger vocalist glanced back at her love, nodding slowly. Yukina nodded back, withholding the urge to hug and kiss Ran before the big moment. "See you in a few hours, love." The silver haired girl leaned against the wall of the country club waiting for Lisa. Ran headed to the spa and spotted the peach haired bassist in front.

"Hey, Ran. Isn't it bad luck to see your fiancée 24 hours before the wedding?" Himari pondered as the two women walked into the store. As Himari checked them in for their appointment, Ran sat back on the leather couch to wait for it. "Himari, first I think that's if I see her in her actual wedding dress. And second, it's just some silly superstition so what does it matter?"

Himari sat next to her friend and looked at some old magazines. "Yeah I guess... I'm just so happy to be a part of this!" The bassist grinned widely and hugged Ran. After a few more minutes, the lady called the two for their appointment.

"Alright, let's do this!" Himari sprung up while Ran stood up and stretched her legs. The worker lady led them to the spa chairs as the two sat back and relaxed. While the spa ladies started on their nails, Ran's mind constantly wandered back to her future wife. _It's actually happening. I'm getting ready to be wed to Minato Yukina. She'll be Mitake Yukina soon..._


	2. Soon We'll Be...

_1 hour before the wedding_

After a bit of pampering and checking all the last minute details, it was time for Yukina to get dolled up for the big ceremony. Her hair was elegantly curled and her bangs hung neatly in front of her face. As the makeup artist worked on her face, Lisa and Sayo brought out her dress and heels.

Sayo unzipped the wedding dress, laying it down gently. Lisa smiled shyly as she helped Yukina into the gown. The bride slipped into the dress rather easily, the brunette going behind to zip it up. The pink and purple tints to the dress were certainly unique and it would help set apart her dress from Ran's. Both bridesmaids clapped as they gazed at Yukina in her dress.

"You look amazing!" Sayo cheered and set the vocalist's white heels in front of her. Lisa sighed wistfully and dug around through her purse. "Ran really is a lucky girl." She grinned and offered the bride a pair of white fingerless gloves. "Well, here are the gloves you wanted to borrow." The silver haired woman put the gloves on and gave a soft hug to her best friend.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Ladies, is it safe for me to come in?" The women heard a familiar man's voice echoing softly. Yukina smiled widely as Sayo approached the door. "Mr. Minato, you have to see how your daughter looks!" The guitarist swung the door open, stepping aside a little. Mr. Minato teared up as he gave his daughter a tight hug.

"I have one last pre-wedding gift for the beautiful bride." Yukina's father reached into his pocket and pulled out two small sapphire earrings. "These were your mother's. I know she would want you to have them." Now it was Yukina's turn to tear up, putting them on in front of the mirror. The silver haired woman looked at her reflection as Sayo placed the small hat and veil on her head. Now she looked like a real bride.

"Thank you so much, dad... I wish mom could've seen me getting married." Yukina smiled sadly as her father touched her arm gently. "I'm sure she would be happy for you, sweetheart." Mr. Minato grinned, still in awe that his daughter found someone who truly loves her. Just then, Tsugumi knocked on the door, Sayo bashfully opening the door for the cute keyboardist.

"Ah excuse me, Yukina-san. Everyone. It's time to start the ceremony." Tsugumi curtsied in her purple dress, heading back out to the venue. Lisa and Sayo nodded and headed out the door, wishing Yukina good luck as they took their places. Mr. Minato smiled gently at his daughter and offered his arm. Yukina wrapped her left arm around her dad's and held the bouquet of indigo roses in her right hand. She blushed heavily at the thought of becoming Mrs. Mitake Yukina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe this is kind of short-ish but the actual wedding should be next chapter! If I don't suffer from more burnout...


	3. Happy Wives, Happy Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a while to conjure up what to write. Sorry in advance if it's sorta long winded but I guess that's to compensate for how kinda short last chapter was ^^;

Tsugumi gave Arisa the cue to start playing. A soft piano tune echoed throughout the hall as flower girl Ako led Ran's and Yukina's bridesmaids down the aisle. They arrived at their designated places and everyone stood up as Mr. Mitake escorted his daughter down the aisle. The bride kept her head held up high as the two made her way to the officiant.

The other Afterglow girls quietly chatted amongst each other, Moca discreetly snapping a few pictures. Mr. Mitake whispered to Ran as they hugged. "You'll be fine, princess. Just talk to her as if she's the only one there." After he kissed his daughter's cheek, Ran took her place and nervously looked down at the red lace trims of her dress.

Soon the music changed as everyone's gaze shifted towards Yukina and her dad. As the silver haired bride made her way down the aisle, Ran looked her up and down. To her, Yukina was a goddess in every sense of the word. Everything about her was so graceful and delicate, as if she were a swan princess. "Gorgeous..." Ran quietly said out loud as the silver haired woman stood next to her beloved. "You look amazing yourself." Yukina whispered with a gentle smile on her face.

The officiant, Seta Kaoru, called everyone to attention to begin the ceremony. "Ladies and..." The purple haired woman paused, momentarily forgetting how to address the two men in the crowd. "Gentlemen..." Misaki coughed exasperatedly. Kaoru smiled and nodded at her band member. "Yeah, gentlemen... we are gathered here today to join these two lovely kittens, Minato Yukina and Mitake Ran, in the holiest of matrimonies. Ahh... how fleeting." The tall guitarist sighed dreamily, the couple in front of her shaking their heads in amusement.

As Kaoru read sentence after sentence from the book in her hands, the two brides handed their bouquets to Rinko and Tsugumi. They took hold of each other's hands and just lost themselves in each other's eyes. "Anyhow, the brides wished to give their vows. Mitake Ran is set to go first." Kaoru bowed to the audience as everyone had their eyes on the black haired bride.

Ran was a little busy just taking in Yukina's perfect features over and over in her mind, keeping this uncharacteristically goofy grin on her face. The silver haired bride giggled and nudged her lover playfully. "Honey... that's your cue." Ran blinked a bit in brief confusion as nervousness set back in. Yes she's been in the spotlight before, but she's never had to give such a heartfelt speech in front of so many people.

Ran took a deep breath, gripping Yukina's hands and keeping her gaze on her lover's golden eyes. "Minato Yukina... from the moment I saw you onstage, I felt something attracting me to you. Of course back then, I really sucked at talking to people outside of Afterglow." Yukina grinned bashfully as the crowd giggled softly. Ran blushed through her light makeup and continued. "So... I thought the only way I could interact with you is if I was your rival." Everyone in Afterglow blinked in surprise. So _that_ was the reason their vocalist used to pick fights with Yukina...

"Yeah... I challenged you and fought with you and strived to be better than you because I didn't know how else I could express my feelings. I wanted you to notice me as someone worthy of standing near you and Roselia. And then one of my friends found me out. Pretty quickly, I gotta say." The crowd laughed gently again, Tomoe in particular wearing a victorious grin. "She told me I should just be true to myself and actually tell you how I honestly feel. And I'm glad she did. My life has completely changed because now I can be with the one I love." Everyone went awww and Tomoe gave Ran a secret thumbs up.

"Yukina, I'm so happy I can open myself up to you now. I know that even if we're different in some ways, we're similar in many other ways. I really couldn't ask for a more perfect soulmate. And someday, I can't wait to have the perfect family with you. Including as many pet cats as we can handle." Many guests teared up as Ran exhaled softly, glad that the speech she rehearsed went so smoothly. Yukina wiped away her own tears that threatened to spill out.

Yukina briefly glanced at her father in the front row, the man giving her an approving smile. The bride breathed in and out and gazed back into Ran's eyes. "Mitake Ran... back when Roselia was fighting for one goal, we didn't expect anyone to challenge us. Then you showed me how you and Afterglow could really shine bright in their own way. Seeing you rise up made me want to improve myself and my own band in turn." Ran could already feel her own eyes watering. The other Afterglow members looked satisfied that the leader of Roselia acknowledged them too.

"Admittedly, I may have played up my aloof nature so I could appear as the cool, mysterious senpai around you. Or maybe it was because I was much worse at socializing before." The Roselia girls shook their heads in amusement as Ran giggled quietly. Surprisingly at this point, Yukina continued on with her vows for a full minute as if her mouth and mind were non-stop.

"But in all seriousness, I'm really grateful in how you inspired me as a vocalist and a person. Even if sometimes you doubt yourself or think you're not perfect, you'll always be the perfect woman for me. I'm truly happy that I can call Roselia's number one fan my future wife. And I promise I will be Afterglow's number one fan in return. I will always support you and love you through your struggles and your victories. Because your band deserves to succeed just as much as Roselia does. Thank you for choosing me as your love and I'll strive to be the best possible friend, partner and wife for you."

Yukina wiped some sweat off her brow as she watched her bride holding back a lot of sobbing. It's a good thing she wasn't the type who wore mascara. Ran had to quickly blink to see her woman more clearly. Everyone else seemed to cry too, including the officiant. "Ahh love... so beautiful, so romantic... so wonderfully fleeting~" Kaoru swooned as she flipped the page. The two brides giggled to themselves, wondering if Kaoru actually knew what "fleeting" meant.

The tall, purple haired woman cleared her throat and gestured to Yukina. "Minato Yukina, do you take Mitake Ran to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health to love and cherish until death do you part?" Yukina nodded as she lost herself in Ran's magenta eyes. "I do." Kaoru grinned and acknowledged an emotional looking Ran.

"Mitake Ran, do you take Minato Yukina to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold..." Kaoru repeated exactly what she had said to Yukina. Ran just let her run with her spiel, keeping her mind focused on her silver haired beauty. When Kaoru finished her line, Ran whispered happily, "I do."

Kaoru smiled widely as the two brides held hands and gazed at each other more. "May I have the rings, please?" Kaoru grandly held her hand out towards Rinko, who handed her the two golden rings in a small chiffon bag. The officiant then held out the bag for Yukina to take the first ring. "Now, Minato Yukina, as you place this ring on Ran's finger, repeat this phrase. 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" The silver haired bride took Ran's left hand and placed the ring on her finger, whispering "With this ring, I thee wed."

Kaoru repeated this same process with Ran, giving her the ring to place on Yukina's ring finger. The black haired woman touched Yukina's delicate finger and said in a less hushed tone, "With this ring, I thee wed." The brides joined hands once more as they waited for Kaoru to say the words they've been dreaming of. "Now... by the power vested in me by the wonderful city of Tokyo, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Ran swept Yukina's veil away from her face and caressed her cheeks, tenderly joining their lips together. The guests cheered as the newlywed women kissed and embraced each other passionately. Arisa started playing the wedding march, signaling the two brides to walk arm in arm back down the aisle. Tsugumi then escorted the guests to the grand banquet room where dinner was to be served.

While the newlywed wives were out of earshot from everyone, Ran let out a deep sigh and nuzzled Yukina's cheek. "Man, these heels feel like literal hell!" The silver haired woman laughed and kissed her wife's cheek. "At least we brought a change of shoes for after this was done." Ran blushed as they took a seat in a dressing room, tearing off the hellish footwear.

Ran glanced back up as Yukina took off the veil too, her long silver locks bouncing freely. "Yukina... I'm so glad you're mine." Ran kissed her wife's hand and put on her own comfortable flats. Yukina blushed softly and shifted her gaze to her new wedding ring and back at Ran.

"I've always been yours."

The two brides kissed once more as they walked back to the ballroom for the after party. They held each other's hands and greeted their friends as Mrs. and Mrs. Mitake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently one minute feels like an eternity when giving vows. Anyways, hope someone enjoys this!


End file.
